Prove it
by SavvyJ125
Summary: The week following Jugheads break up with Betty, she just can't seem to let it go. I suck at summaries sorry. This is my first ever fanfiction. I hope you enjoy. Rated T for now, might change later


The memories of that night seemed to be haunting her as of late, she knew she should have felt bad about doing that dance but how could she. Betty just wanted a way to be closer to Jughead, to be a part of his world. "It's not fair," she muttered to herself laying on her bed watching her ceiling fans spin idly. "Why is it that when it's MY darkness it's something for us to deal with together but when its him" tears began to prick at Bettys sky blue eyes "When its him it's for him and him alone." He said that he wanted this to stick, that he would keep pushing her away until she just gave up. And she wanted to, God knows she wanted to. Feeling nothing would be so much better than feeling the current pang in her chest every time his face popped into her head. Good gods that face, with that beautiful crooked smile and those shining green eyes that conveyed so much depth for someone his age. They always say that the eyes are a window to the soul. She thought she knew his but he had chosen to shut that window, to shut her out. She balled her fist willing the tears not to fall, drawing more crescent shaped pools of blood in her hands.

Anger, that's the phase she was currently at. It had been a week since that night and she had gone through denial and sadness, now she was feeling absolute rage. "How dare he!" she thought to herself repeatedly, tears staining her flustered cheeks. She scrubbed at her marred face only increasing her anger at the fact that the tears refused to stop. She gripped at her chest desperate for the gesture to offer some solace to the heavy feeling it carried.

This was pathetic she thought to herself, laying here crying over him again. "Why should I be the one suffering?" she thought. All I did was try and bring us closer together, show him how much I loved him. Betty sat up in her bed searching for her phone, she wiped the somewhat dried tears from her face once more before dialing the number she was so familiar with. _I'm stronger than this and I deserve more than this_ she thought to herself pressing dial. With each ring Betty heard her heartbeat growing louder and louder in her chest drowning out the empty silence that cradled her room only moments earlier.

"Hello," he answered groggily, his voice betraying the fact that she had just awaken him from his slumber. "Jug—" Betty started as her voice cracked a bit, taking a deep breath Betty continued "Jughead Jones, I'm coming over." Her voice was firm and unwavering in complete opposition to her insides which were a complete wreck. "Betty?" Jughead questioned "What are you talking about its almost 1 in the morning?" Betty looked at the bright flashing numbers of her alarm clock beside her bed 12:52AM glared at her. "I said I'm coming over!" She all but yelled in the phone trying to further convey herself. "Betty, I-," she quickly hung up the phone before Jughead could protest. She let out a heavy sigh before getting off her bed to fix herself up. _If I'm going to confront him I won't look a mess doing it,_ Betty stood at her vanity mirror taking in the image staring back at her, she barely recognized herself. Grabbing her brush, she gently swiped through her hair tying it back into a ponytail _._ She quickly scurried to the bathroom splashing cold water on her face and brushing her teeth. "Okay," Betty breathed looking herself over in the bathroom mirror "That's better."

Betty crept past her parent's room listening for their light snores before heading down to the front door snagging her mother's keys along the way. "Now or never" Betty mumbled to herself drawing in an assuring beath. Turning her front door knob, she made her way to her mother's car and started the engine as gently as she possibly could as not to wake her parents.

Betty began the familiar drive to Jugheads trailer located on the "Wrong side of town" the southside. Betty rolled her eyes as the almost familiar feeling of bitterness began to rise in her gut. Their relationship was fine until he began to claim the southside and all that came with it. Southside high, the serpents, Toni. "Ugh!" Betty pounded the steering wheel at that name. All of this was because of the south side, the southside and Jughead. Betty's blood was boiling as she pulled up to Jugheads trailer. She scanned the area to make sure FP's bike wasn't around before knocking on the trailers door, in the minute that passed Betty's earlier anger slowly faded it waa replaced with anxiousness. She checked the time on her phone wondering if Jughead had gone back to sleep after she hung up 1:17AM, Betty sighed raising her hand to knock again when she heard a wrestling at the door. "Hi," she breathed at the familiar face standing in the door way "Hi" Jughead replied in a deadpan voice.

Betty took in his appearance, he stood shirtless in a pair of low hung sweatpants, his raven hair mussed from his earlier slumber, _why does he have to look like that_ Betty thought to herself licking her suddenly dry lips. "Betty, why are you here?" Jughead asked snapping her out of her dazed state, "We need to talk" Betty stated nonchalantly pushing her way past Jughead into his trailer "I refuse to be the only one that is hurting over this" she turned staring him in the eye as he shut the door behind her. "And why is this not something we could have talked about at a reasonable hour?" He asked a tinge of irritation in his voice as he ran his hand through his already disheveled hair. "I don't know maybe because you won't return my calls!" Betty shouted pointing an accusatory finger at the slender brunette before her "I've been up all night replaying that night in my head and I just—" Betty mimicked jugheads actions tugging lightly on her ponytail in frustration "I just don't get it, I thought you loved me Juggie," crap she thought to herself as her voice cracked with the last statement.

Betty turned away from him lightly panting and gripping her fist again to regain her composure, Jugheads heart ached for this woman, how could she not know he was only trying to keep her safe "Of course I loved you Betts," Jughead spoke walking toward Betty "Still do" he breathed in her ear sending a chill down her spine. _When did he get so close?_ she thought. "You still do WHAT?" she asked a steely tone emphasizing her last word. "Love you, I still love you" Jughead grinned as his breath danced across her skin sending her heart into overdrive. Betty slowly turned around looking Jughead straight in the eyes searching them for some semblance of dishonesty, there was none. She shifted her weight back and forth between each leg in anxiousness her mouth subconsciously chewing at her bottom lip "Prove it" Betty breathed finally, heart pounding in her chest. Those two words were the only things he needed to hear to break his resolve to push her away. Jugheads lips came crashing down on hers spreading fire through her being as they fought for dominance, _home_ she thought as their tongues wrestled each others grabbing for any bit of flesh they could find in utter desperation _his mouth feels like home._


End file.
